In connection with marine hardware, and as used in this Specification, “soft” means a connection established by a flexible material such as rope, as distinguished from a rigid material such as stamped, forged or machined stainless. Blocks are known in which a soft loop is employed to secure the block to a boat's attachment point. Snatch blocks are known in which a rope to be controlled can be fed onto and off of a block's sheave without need for disconnecting either end of the controlled rope.